


Young Avengers 1602

by William_Magnus



Category: Marvel 1602, X-Men, Young Avengers
Genre: No matter what universe she is from, Rebecca is Awsome, She is awsome, Young Avengers 1602, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos Javier comes to a local Jewess because her sons are Witchbreed, and she proves she can intimidate anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I do not care for your tone sir. My children are mine, and no matter what your Witchbreed powers say, though they may be one of you one day they are mine this one. I have had much taken from me in my time. My husband taken by disease he tried to treat, my home and monies by the king's tax collectors. All I have left is my name, what little I have pieced together here in the New World, and my children. You will not take them from me without first taking my life."

"Good Mother Kaplan I only mean to say.."

"No more good sir. I do not care for your tone of voice, or your 'Good Mother'. You say you know that my boys were not born of my womb, but do you know how they came onto me? I shall tell you then. It was some 5 years ago after the Witchbreed came to live here in Roanoke, I had all but fallen to my depressions alone and only just starting my life again here when I met her. The poor woman, limping with face bruised and arm in a sling her fine red hair a mess and her nuns habit torn and in many places caked in blood. She would not speak of what brought her to me in her condition but I took her into my home still, I fed her and did what you would most certainly call my Christian Duty were I not a Jewess. She was fevered, and possibly mad, saying only she had to find her brother. While she would tell me little of herself, it did calm her to hear of me while I tended to her wounds and while she recovered. I told her of all I lost, of my wish to have children before ... events ensured that would never happen. I came to think of her as a friend and confidant till the day she simply vanished. I found a note she had left behind, saying her brother had found her and thanking me. It was near a year later when I found them, not quite newborn but not quite ready for solid foods, left on my footsteps. Swaddled in crimson cloth, twin boys in need of a mother's care. They were a gift from God Mister Javier however they came to me, and I will not let you take them. In a score years if you return and they wish to join you as men that is their business, but till they come of age I will raise them as their mother and you will not interfere with that. Are we understood? Good, now I do not wish to be a bad hostess, but it is time for Thomas and William's lunch so you will understand if I ask you kindly to show yourselves to the door."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real intro to the universe, which I might write more of later.

A great thinker once said that time does not work like everyone thinks it does. It is not a strict progression from cause to effect. Sometimes effect can come first, or the cause can never happen, sometimes every choice leads to a branch in the multi-verse where all possible outcomes can play out, and sometimes fate makes sure that it does not matter what choices are made to ensure things come out the way he demands.

Take Nate. 

His full name is Nathaniel Dayspring Richards. He did not know so when his day started, but he is the descendent of great heroes and famous villains, and is destined to be one of the greatest Villains in recorded history. Today is the 21st day of December year of our lord 2012 and he is about to run face first into his future.

 

This is Elijah.

He was not born a slave, but was taken by slavers when a young boy. He was 12 when a great hero came and freed him, and everyone else he knew. The first white man to show him compassion, the first to be nice, the first to say he was a person, will never be something he forgets. The men, or demons if you ask some who saw them that day, that he lead called him Captain. At 16 Elijah remembers this Captain's Shield of Red White and Blue as he sets out to find him..and to honor his memories of the man.

See Kade.

Kade is the child of a very wealthy businessman, and has used his influence to gain a small ship of his own. He has trained all his life to turn privateer, not for gold or glory, but to fight for what he thinks is right. Now all he needs is a crew...and to keep his father in the dark about his actions by pretending to be the perfect daughter that the man thinks Katherine is.

This is Theodore

He was an orphan, left on the door step of a church with nothing to tell who he was save for a necklace with strange symbols carved in it. He has known he was different his whole life, and as he grows from boy to man his differences become more obvious and more difficult for him. Thanks to a native of the New World visiting, one that that recognized the writing on his pendent, he has the first clue that will lead him to his past, and his future, the name Anasazi. Today is the anniversary of the day he was found, tomorrow he will leave before his nature as one of the Witch breed can be discovered.

They are known as Thomas and William.

They are twins, raised by a widowed Jewess in the Roanoke colony. They always knew they were special, different from most. They did not know their mother had made a devil's bargain with Carlos Javier in order to keep him out of their lives till they were 18. Neither their Mother nor Javier suspected that another option would drop into their lives before they were 16.

This is the year of our Lord 1620.

Nate has escaped from his future into a past hoping to find people that can stand up to who he does not wish to become. Soon he will find friends, and create something special. 

 

"I am... the Watcher! I watch countless of different universes, though I am sworn to never interfere."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going through some old stuff I had on my Livejournal and posting them here now.


End file.
